


Заставь мое сердце биться...

by Arissu



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Слэш (яой), Экшн (action), ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У меня два сердца - механическое и живое. Заставь биться их оба...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заставь мое сердце биться...

**Author's Note:**

> Меня пробило на клип Lacrimosa, но когда я начала писать, выяснилось, что получается у меня микс сразу из двух клипов. Я не стала противиться, и отдала события на откуп своим героям. Раз уж им так захотелось страдать, кто я такая, чтобы противиться?
> 
> Смерть персонажа довольна условна: финал открытый, и все осталось на откуп фантазии читателя.
> 
> Дикий микс по мотивам сразу двух клипов: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ppx3WpX29Y
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScBdPEXqSh4

Взгляд зеленых глаз обжигал, манил за собой, обещал... В его улыбке пряталось безумие и мудрость веков, сладость рая и пламя ада. Тонкое тело, облаченное в изысканный костюм, идеально оттеняющий его красоту, хотелось сжать в объятьях так, чтобы с тонких губ сорвался стон боли. И одновременно перед ним хотелось встать на колени, поклоняясь его красоте. 

Гений, плейбой, миллионер и просто филантроп, Тони Старк всегда умел ценить красоту. И не было ничего удивительного, что он сдался, стоило только увидеть приглашение в этих глазах. Забыто было все: какой-то агент, который чего-то от него хотел, Пеппер, деловые партнеры, вечер, то, что он никогда не интересовался мужчинами... Казалось, что даже реактор в его груди рассыпает по телу крохотные молнии предвкушения.

Руки жадно скользили по телу, гладя кожу, гладкую и прохладную, как самый дорогой шелк. Но мышцы, перекатывающиеся под ней, принадлежали мужчине. Причем, намного сильнее самого Старка. Плевать. Эта сила подчиняла себе, заставляя задыхаться от поцелуев, пить с губ дыхание, раз не хватало своего; вынуждала беспомощно цепляться пальцами за широкие плечи, оставляя алые полосы; откидывать голову, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи, расцвечивающие кожу алыми пятнами, которые не скроют никакие воротники.   
Под уверенными руками раздвинуть ноги и покорно принять первое, довольно жесткое и властное вторжение. Сжаться от вспышки боли и самому двинуться навстречу, когда тело пронзит первая вспышка чистейшего огня. Не захотеть перевернуться на живот, хотя тебе на ухо шепчут, что так будет легче, и не так больно. Но тогда не будет видно лица, а значит, некоторое неудобство того стоит.  
Задохнуться, а потом долго, протяжно застонать, когда в тебя проникнет часть другого. Такая твердая, большая, которая будет распирать тебя, и будет казаться, что ты чувствуешь ее пульс рядом с сердцем. Не тем, механическим, а живым. И рваный ритм толчков будет сливаться с твоим сердцебиением в одно целое, заставляя терять себя в том огне, что вспыхнет после первого же движения.

Это будет долгая ночь... 

Наутро Тони проснется один в измятой постели. Вопреки всему, что он слышал, у него ничего не будет болеть, однако думать, что это был сон не позволят весьма красноречивые следы, которые добросовестно отобразит зеркало в ванной комнате. Замерев на какое-то время, мужчина оставит ворот сорочки распахнутым, являя миру следы своего грехопадения. Ему будет почти все равно. На какой-то миг кольнет полный тоски и разочарования взгляд Пеппер, но память о прошедшей ночи окажется сильнее. Он будет отшучиваться на разные двусмысленности, и со все возрастающим возбуждением ждать ночи. Старк вернется в свою Башню, и будет стоять у панорамного окна, нервно крутя в руках стакан с коллекционным виски. И в какой-то момент поймает отражение за своей спиной.

Это продолжается ровно шесть дней и семь ночей. Тони не спрашивает у своего неожиданного гостя его имя. Кто он, откуда. Как проходит сквозь все уровни защиты Старк Тауэрс. Когда они не занимаются любовью, они разговаривают. Много. О разном. Но никогда - о прошлом любовника Старка.

Эта идиллия не может продолжаться долго и однажды ОН не приходит. Старк ждет его, но при этом отчетливо понимает, что напрасно. Промаявшись ночь, следующий день он лихорадочно топит в работе. Всего за несколько часов мужчина заканчивает несколько проектов, которые ждали своего завершения. Пеппер... Милая, добрая Пеппер смотрит на него пытливым взглядом, ища следы его временного помешательства. Старк находит в себе силы улыбаться и шутить, отгоняя ее тревоги. Она приближается к нему, тянется к нему за поцелуем... Но перед внутренним взором встают совсем другие глаза: зеленые, наглые, холодные, мудрые, безумные, и в нем нет сил ответить на этот порыв. Он отстраняется, но при этом находит в себе силы сказать что-то такое смешное, убедительное, что в чистые глаза возвращается сначала улыбка, а потом и уверенность. Вечер они встречают вдвоем, обсуждая, и при этом почти не приходится изображать интерес! к постройке новой Башни. Башни Пеппер. Они смеются, шутят, обсуждают планы на будущее...

Ну почему Коулсон выбрал именно этот момент?! Почему не завтра, не вчера, а именно сегодня?! Зачем он показал эти фотографии и назвал его имя? Зачем? Пеппер уходит вместе с Филом, а он застывает памятником самому себе, листая и листая фотографии такого знакомого лица, но теперь имеющего имя.

* * *

Знакомство с командой Мстителей происходит как в полусне. Измученный разум лихорадочно ищет хоть какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации. Ищет, находит и тут же отбрасывает в сторону, как нечто абстрактное. Тони уходит в лабораторию с Беннером, пытаясь отрешиться от всего. На какое-то время ему удается заглушить все тревоги разговором с умным собеседником. Но это ненадолго. Он ссориться со всеми, и возвращается в Башню: вечером он должен быть в Штутгарде, на благотворительном приеме. Старк и рад бы увильнуть, но этого не даст сделать Пеппер, которая тоже там будет. Слишком много сил и времени было вложено в один из контрактов, который окончательно должен быть подписан именно там. 

Пеппер прекрасна в своем синем платье. Она смотрит таким взглядом, что ноги сами, помимо воли шагают к ней. В ее глазах - надежда, которую он не может уничтожить. Закрыв глаза, горько надсмехаясь над самим собой, он целует ее. Целует со всей своей жаждой по другому, скопившимся отчаянием, тоской, надеждой, что все будет хорошо... Она не понимает, почему именно сейчас и так отчаянно, но отвечает на этот порыв. Прием вот-вот начнется в Музее через квартал от отеля, но прохладная, широкая постель - вот она, рядом. Сминается тонкий шелк платья, растрепывается прическа, и только стоны нарушают тишину. Все так неправильно! Не тот голос, не то тело, не такой отклик, не так, не так, не так! И в то же время так - ведь это его Пеппер. Его добрая, понимающая Пеппер, которая будет такой хорошей матерью их детям, которая никогда его не предаст, и которая всегда поймет и простит. 

Тони чудится прерывистый вдох, полный боли, но в номере кроме них никого нет. А что колыхнулся воздух и обдало арктическим холодом... Сбой в системе микроклимата, бывает.

А потом, когда в голове пусто до звона, раздается сигнал коммуникатора, выданный ему Фьюри. Сигнал тревоги. Тони подхватывается, на ходу выясняя подробности и стремительно одеваясь. Он не смотрит на Пеппер, кутающуюся в простыню. Вместо этого он бросает себе под ноги кейс с костюмом, которому требуется всего минута, может, меньше, чтобы облачить его тело в броню, и вылетает в окно.

Перед Музеем толпа народа стоит на коленях, а перед ними стоит его Локи. Над ними висит Джет, пилотируемый Черной Вдовой, а перед самим Локи стоит Капитан Америка. Руки действуют раньше, чем успевает разум, видя угрозу гражданскому населению, но сердце едва не останавливается от боли, видя своего поверженного Бога. Старк наставляет на него все оружие, которое у него есть, и колеблеться в мучительных раздумьях: обрубить все разом, или...? Локи решает это за него, постепенно растворяя свой доспех, но оставаясь в той одежде, что явно выдает в нем не человека. Он смотрит прямо в лицо Железному Человеку, будто видит того, кто спрятан за ало-золотой маской. Смотрит сквозь все фильтры, и этот взгляд выворачивает наизнанку. Под этим взглядом руки наливаются свинцом и опускаются, а направленное на Бога оружие прячется. 

* * *

В Джете, на котором они везут Локи на Хелликарьер, Старк почти не смотрит на него. Так, несколько мельком брошенных взглядов, которые, несмотря ни на что, отмечают смертельную бледность лица и горькую складку возле губ, которой в их последнюю встречу еще не было. Он почти рад, что Тор забирает своего братца, но потом разум мужчины бунтует: да сколько можно? Если не прекратить все сейчас, то надолго ли хватит его рассудка, чтобы выдерживать все это? Что ЭТО, Старк предпочитает не анализировать, и летит за маячком, прицепленным к одежде трикстера. Как какое-то животное в гоне он бьется с Тором за право схватить? обладать? владеть? Локи, и только вмешательство Капитана останавливает это безумие. 

Из-за прозрачной перегородки лаборатории Беннера Старк видит Локи, когда целый вооруженный отряд ведет того к его камере. Но вот взгляд, которым он одаривает Тони, удивителен. Несмотря на наручники, его глаза полыхают торжеством. Будто все идет по плану.

* * *

Тони кажется, будто все всё знают. Как грозно смотрит на него единственным глазом Фьюри, обвиняя; как меряет ледяным взглядом Мария Хилл, сомневаясь в его рассудке; недоуменно хмуриться Стив, не понимая, как это возможно... Беннер, Наташа, все... Они не знают, но измученный разум видит вину везде. Не выдержав этого, Старк срывается и улетает к себе, в Башню. 

Сидя перед мониторами, он пьет, но не пьянеет, и смотрит. Смотрит легенды и мифы, из которых пришло его наваждение. Смотрит кадры его "подвигов", из-за которых Локи сейчас - преступник №1. Смотрит. Глаза будто засыпаны песком, но о сне не может быть и речи. Может, из-за своего состояния Старк не понимает, что стоящий перед ним трикстер - не видение его воспаленного мозга, а создание во плоти. Он смотрит в глаза Локи, и не может подобрать слов. Но глаза Старка выражают все его чувства и эмоции, которых оказывается так много, что пришедший не выдерживает их накала и срывается. Ему тоже есть, что предъявить Тони, но вместо этого забирает у него сердце. То, живое и чувствующее. 

Льдистый холод разливается по венам, даря такое долгожданное спокойствие. Больше нет нужды рвать свою душу на части, решая, кто и что важнее. Его Бог сделал выбор за него.  
На стеклянной перегородке возникают кадры: миловидная женщина, которую он знает, и мужчина невыразительной наружности со спокойной улыбкой. Враги его Бога. Что ж, он уничтожит их. Это будет несложно, и стекло разлетается миллионом осколков после импульса перчатки.

* * *

Хелликарьер висит в небе, как левиафан. Но, несмотря на всю свою мощь и силу, он беспомощен перед желанием человека уничтожить его. Всего несколько импульсов, и один из четырех исполинских моторов окутывается чадным пламенем и дымом, а вся махина летающего корабля кренится вниз с жалобным стоном железа. Тони знает, зачем они здесь: тут сейчас находится тот мужчина, который вызвал неудовольствие трикстера. 

Пройти внутрь не представляет собой проблемы. Никто и подумать не может, что это Старк виноват в диверсии, и на него никто не обращает внимания. Тони игнорирует команды, которые слышит по взломанной связи и спокойно идет туда, куда указал ему Локи. 

Что ж, его Бог умеет выбирать себе врагов, надо отдать ему должное. Неприметный мужчина, агент Фил Коулсон, вспоминает Тони, понимает все быстрее всех. Даже до того, как отъезжает лицевая пластина маски, и он видит застывшие глаза Старка, непривычно холодные и равнодушные. В его руках странного вида оружие, внушающее уважение одним своим видом, но это мало помогает ему: если Старк обернулся против команды, логично предположить, что и его... кто? хозяин? спутник? повелитель? тоже здесь. Эта ошибка стоит агенту Коулсону жизни: из его груди выглядывает хищный кончик лезвия секиры Локи, тускло отблескивая алой кровью.

Сползая по стене и роняя так и не пригодившееся оружие на колени, Фил пытается что-то сказать, но все, что ему удается, это почти беззвучно прошептать: "Мне жаль..." Чего? Что не успел выстрелить? Или кого? Тони отгоняет эту мысль, нарушающую его холодное спокойствие, и уходит - у него осталось еще одно дело. Локи одобрительно улыбается ему, отчего уверенность в правоте своих действий только крепнет. Железного Человека некому остановить. Никто так пока и не понял, что команда Мстителей понесла потерю, и некому больше прикрыть спину и довести до белого каления своими шутками.

* * *

Благодаря новейшим системам "Старк Индастриз" найти мисс Поттс не составляет труда. Девушка находится на одном из заводов Тони, инспектируя небольшую модернизацию.

* * *

Выполняя свои обязанности, мис Поттс не могла найти себе места. Она любила Тони Старка. Любила его таким, каким он был: бабником, шутником, алкоголиком, гением, и еще тысячи и один эпитет. Но со вчерашнего вечера ей было страшно. Все ее чувства буквально кричали о том, что быть беде. Она с утра отправила Тони, наверное, сотни две сообщений, но ни на одно так и не получила ответа.

Измученная этими думами, она не заметила, как они зашли в самые дебри завода. Какие-то блоки, конструкции, везде пыль, лампы, горящие через одну и ощущение недоброго взгляда. Поддавшись панике, она отступает назад от свисающих цепей и понимает, что это уже не игры уставшего рассудка, а самая что ни на есть страшная реальность: перед ней, отблескивая кроваво-алым цветом, из тьмы выступал Железный Человек. Как-то сразу было понятно, что совсем не для того, чтобы защитить ее от неведомой опасности.

Недолго думая, девушка разворачивается и изо всех сил бежит туда, где ей могут помочь. Здешние коридоры слишком узкие, чтобы Тони мог лететь в своем костюме, поэтому ему приходится просто бежать за ней. Но его шаг шире, он сильнее... В какой-то миг оказавшись на открытом месте, он взлетает, и обернувшаяся Пеппер видит, как разгорается свет репульсоров на перчатках. Она с отчаянием смотрит на него, а он... Он смотрит на своего Бога. На лице Локи расплывается довольная улыбка, и Тони механичски отмечает крохотную ямочку возле правого уголка губ трикстера. Он снова переводит внимание на Пеппер и наводит на нее прицел.

Пеппер...

Смех...

Улыбки...

Мечты о будущем...

Тепло...

И ничего этого больше не будет?

Старк колеблется, и Локи это не нравится. Он перестает улыбаться, и встает, вновь облачаясь в свой холод и высокомерие, как в дополнительные латы. Но это только еще больше сбивает Тони с толку, и он обращает оружие против Бога. На какой-то миг они замирают друг напротив друга, а потом одновременно стреляют. Старк - всей мощностью репульсоров, Локи - всей своей силой. Сила взрыва такова, что Локи пробивает собой несколько стен, а Железного человека отбрасывает в сторону метров на пять и опрокидывает на воздуховод.

Под закрытыми веками разливалась такая ласковая тьма, обещавшая покой и спокойствие. Никаких проблем, забот, не будет мучительного выбора между тем, что хочет сердце и требует разум.

А механическое сердце изо всех своих оставшихся сил рассыпало последние искры, пытаясь заставить биться второе, то, которое живое...


End file.
